Bella’s change
by Freakkittty
Summary: Bella's change is about Bella basically falling in love with Jacob. This is set during eclipses right after the kiss were Bella breaks her hand punching a werewolf in the face. But what is she let the kiss happen and didn't punch him also there will be smut ;)
1. chapter 1

HI :) this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of making it up as I go along.

Bella's change is about Bella basically falling in love with Jacob. This is set during eclipses right after the kiss were Bella breaks her hand punching a werewolf in the face. But what is she let the kiss happen and didn't punch him. Anyway let's start the story

Bella's POV

Jacobs soft, warm lips were on mine it felt so magical this was my first real kiss. With Edward it was always chaste pecks and it wasn't that enjoyable it was like kissing a ice cube. Sometimes I could feel my lips getting a little numb but by then Edward would pull away.

Right now I felt this beautiful high when Jake kissed me our tongues fight and for dominance Jake won of coarse. No matter how good it felt I had to stop it I had been

thinks about leaving Edward but until then I was not going to cheat on him.

This was the last straw the kiss how it made me feel showed me a glimpse of my future with Jake and I liked it.

''jake stop'' i tell him. He takes a step back looking hurt and confused I hated seeing my Jacob like that. ''Bella a minute ago you were kiss and me back I felt it you want me please don't go tel-'' I didn't let him finish ''Jake that not why I stopped I just don't feel right about cheating on Edward. I'm going to break up with him I've been thinking about doing it for a little while now.'' He was surprised to say the least he looked shocked then the biggest smile I have ever seen broke on to his face and then he gave me his famous bear hugs saying ''I knew you would come around one day.'' He then took my face in his hand and said something that almost made me cry. ''Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much and I've know since the day I might you when we where little making mud pies'' he chuckled with tears in his eyes. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, I could feel the heat beginning to pool between my thighs. Then Jake sniffed the air and his eyes darted with lust he said '' god I want you so bad so I think you should end things with your bloodsu- with Edward. '' I was blushing of course and then he looked my in the eyes and said'' I can tell you want me. Bella you smell delicious.'' I turned beet red and got even wetter. I had to say something. '' Jake my room tonight after i break up with Edward come over I'll make dinner.'' I said trying to make my voice confident and then add '' maybe Jake you can test out how delicious I am.'' I tried to say in a seductive voice and not blush. He groan and said '' hope I'm not dreaming this is everything i want.'' I smiled ''Jacob I promise this is not a dream.

Please be nice this is my very first chapter.


	2. Vote plz

Hey ;) I'm going to try and upload a chapter once a week

I want u guy to choose I'm doing both but don't know which to do first. Jacob POV of the first chapter or what the Cullen's are doing. so should Alice see it or just have Bella tell Edward plz tell me


	3. Chapter 2

Jakes POV

I grabbed Bella I had to make her see what she could have with me I kissed with all the love and passion I held for me sweet Bella. To my surprise she kissed me back. Her kissing me back is one of the best feeling in the would I finally made her see that it's me she needs. God. Bella was so sexy when she tried to be dominant be me being strong me I won. I'm so glad this is going to be my future. My thought were interrupted by Bella saying ''Jake stop'' I took a step back. Did I do something wrong- then it hit me no she can't want to go back to that bloodsucker. ''Bella a minute ago you were kiss and me back I felt it you want me please don't go tel-'' she cut me off. Saying ''Jake that not why I stopped I just don't feel right about cheating on Edward. I'm going to break up with him I've been thinking about doing it for a little while now.'' OH MY GOD. I just got the girl of my dreams she wants me and is going to break up with him for me. My mouth kind of hurt from the huge smile on it but this felt even better so I grabbed her gave my famous hug that she like (this hug is only for her no one else) I said chuckling ''I knew you would come around one day.'' The I took her face in my hand and told her how I felt. ''Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much and I've know since the day I might you when we where little making mud pies'' I laughter with tears in my eyes I gave her a kiss on her forehead i was so happy I had everything I wanted. Then I sniffed the air and was greeted by the most mouth watering smell of vanilla and my aroused scent. I couldn't hold back the groan i instantly got hard and my cock was throbbing. I need to have her and the sooner the better. So in said '' god I want you so bad so I think you should end things with your bloodsu- ( I know she hurts it when I call them that and I really did not want to mess this up )with Edward. '' when I was done she was blushing that blush is so cute on her. I got cocky and said '' I can tell you want me. Bella you smell delicious.'' Now she was tomato red she must not have know I could smell her. Then the smell get heavier. This women has no idea what she dose to me. She the told me in a confident voice. '' Jake my room tonight after i break up with Edward come over I'll make dinner.'' Oh perfect I love Bella and I love food this is going to be great. Then she made almost cum in my pants when she said e my voice confident and then add '' maybe Jake you can test out how delicious I am.'' God I am madly in love with this women. '' hope I'm not dreaming this is everything i want.'' She then said ''Jacob I promise this is not a dream. '' I must of said that aloud oops.


End file.
